


Agents of SHIELD: A New World

by kamenrangerxvi01



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Relaunch"/Earth-199999α [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doppelganger, F/F, Femslash, Fish out of Water, Married Life, about as close to fluff as it gets, bioquake, moving in, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenrangerxvi01/pseuds/kamenrangerxvi01
Summary: Moving is rough.Be it across the street or across the world, the changes can sometimes get to you.Now imagine being Skye and Jas Simmons-Johnson, having to get settled in a whole new reality, while adjusting to being parents to twins.---The first of the more fluff like stores in my SHIELD “Relaunch” series (I've been using the term "Domestics" to describe it personally, compared to "Adventures" Like "Operation Exiles" and "Rise of the Iron Rider") and the first story where the focus is on Skye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: September 2018, after the end of the main story potion of "Operation Exiles", before "Elseworlds: The Lost Day"
> 
> General reminder/ introduction for new readers who might have just found this and not read Operation Exiles or any of the other stories;
> 
> Skye and Jas are alternate universe doppelgangers of Daisy and Jemma (Jas being a contraction of her initials), who have moved to the main earth.  
> Daisy has adopted Skye as her twin sister.
> 
> Aside from being a same-sex married couple, difference from their primary counterparts include Skye needing glasses and the fact that Jas was raised in the United States from a young age and naturally speaks with an American Accent.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Skye reached over and slammed the alarm on the floor, accidently smashing it with her powers.

Jas’s eyes shot open and she sat up.

“SKYE!”

“Sorry, I’m not used to them.”

“How can you not be used to them? You’ve had them for years. You could have woken the twins”

“I don’t know.” Skye said, lying back down on her side with her back to Jas.

This was the second night they had spent in the new house Daisy had set them up with, but it was the first time ether of them had to actually be anywhere since they came to this world.

“What time is it?” Jas asked.

“It was five thirty. I have a meeting to get to and you’ve got job interviews to get ready for.”

“Meetings can wait.” Jas said, putting her arms around her wife from behind and cupping her breasts while kissing her neck.

“Scott is going to be pissed.” Skye reminded her.

“Scott can wait.” Jas said as she caressed Skye

“What about the twins?”

“If you keep quiet, they won’t wake up” Jas said, nuzzling up to Skye’s ear “I like this earth and it’s fashions. It’s so much easier to get you undressed.”

“All you need to do is ask” Skye said, giving in to the temptations and letting Jas have her way.

Skye rolled over and faced her beloved. They ran their hands over each other, rubbing and kissing.

“Oh how I’ve missed this…” Skye said as her passions began to boil over.

A loud car horn echoed from the street.

“Ignore him.” Jas said as she ran her hands up and down Skye’s back.

“HONK!!!” it blared again followed by a scream of “SKYE!”

“Oh shit…” Skye said as she jumped to her feet.

"Let him yell." Jas said, which was followed by the squeal of a bullhorn switching on. "you better get moving..."

 

“Where were you?” Scott asked, his arms crossed, Bullhorn in his hands and sitting on the hood of his car as she ran out the door with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

“Jas was… needy.” His new partner admitted sheepishly, pushing her glasses back.

“You look like a mess. Come on, get in, you can take a shower and change at the Museum”

“Thanks for picking me up.” She said as she sat down.

“Last thing I needed was you getting lost on the subway… _again_.”

“It’s confusing.”

“What’s so confusing about the F vs the G?”

 

“Honey, I’m home.” Skye yelled as she entered. She heard a crash coming from upstairs and Jas yell.

She ran up to the bedroom to find Jas clutching her thumb.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just missed with the hammer. Trying to hang this up.” Jas said, motioning to a picture frame sitting on their air bed.

Jemma had given them a blown up and framed copy of the photo of their original selves as a housewarming gift.

“Let me see.” Skye said

“What can you do?”

“Kiss it? Make it feel better?” Skye said sweetly, doing just that.

The two just giggled for a second.

“Scott says parents have agreed to watch the twins if the need arises.”

“That’s nice of them. Do they… know?” Jas asked

“Yes, but Mr. and Mrs. Riley were both S.H.E.I.L.D., they know how to keep secrets. But they would like to meet us. Is dinner tonight alright with you?”

Jas nodded, still sucking on her injured thumb.

Skye picked up the picture. It was her and Jas as their lives should have been. Would have been if Mysiri hadn’t shown up.

“I wonder what it was like? Growing up on a world like this.” Jas asked, resting her chin on her wife’s shoulder “being able to be British.”

“Well, we can always live vicariously.” Skye said, looking at their children fast asleep in their cribs in the other room. “There was one thing you could have. One bit of Britishness.”

“What?”

“Well, listening to Scott talk to his folks gave me an idea. What if we teach the twins to call you ‘mum?”

“That’s right, his mom is from Wales.” Jas said “I kinda like it.”

 

After wrapping Jas’ thumb in a bandage, the two went to work setting up their bedroom.

“Wow these instructions don’t make sense…” Skye said, looking at their dismantled bed frame. “What the hell is a ‘Hasselvika?”

The phone in the corner began to ring.

Skye went to pick it up.

“Hello?” But there was no answer, it just kept ringing until the built-in answering machine picked up.

“Skye… You’re supposed to press ‘talk” the voice of her twin played through the speakers.

“Daisy… hi… sorry” Skye said. “Still not used to a phone with no cord.”

“There you are. So, how are you two getting settled?”

“So far only one partly bruised thumb and a smashed alarm clock. We’re trying to get our bed frame set up before the mattress is delivered tomorrow. This air mattress is like sleeping on Jell-O. Jas rolls over and I go flying.”

“listen” Daisy said “I was thinking about coming to see you guys next weekend. I figured we could hit the town, show you two how to have a good time. Maybe we drag Scott with us and make it a double date?”

“That sounds fun. Not sure Scott is going to want to be dragged around by three girls.”

“I think he’d do just about anything if it meant spending time with me.”

Skye laughed, “You mean he’d do anything if it meant a chance for…”

“AHH…” Jas said quickly. “They’re awake now. No adult talk.”

“They’re not in earshot…” Skye said defensively before returning to the phone call.

“Sure, sounds great.”

“See you guys next Friday. And you have to press the button again to hang up.”

Skye put the phone down and went back to working on the furniture.

“You have become such a prude sometimes.” Skye said “We used to make love two to three times a day.”

“Well, we have kids now, and I don’t want to expose them to adult situations. The books I read…”

“Jas, they’re, what? A month old. How many baby books did you read?”

“Six or seven…”

Skye crossed her arms.

“…teen…”

A beep played from Jas’ pocket.

“What’s that?” Skye asked.

“Scott set up an alarm on these phone things he gave us, tells me when it’s time for our little angels have dinner.”

She walked into the adjoining room where their twins, Scott and Daisy, named after their godparents, were lying in their cribs.

“Hello you two.” Jas said playfully.

“Do you want me to help?’ Skye asked.

“I don’t want to disturb the…” She began to say before Skye just shot her another look.

“You know what, sure, grab a bottle and pick a baby.”

Skye picked up little Daisy and started feeding her.

“You better eat all that to grow up bring and strong. Don’t want you just a little Daisy, a little Sprout… Sprout…”

“No nicknames. The books say to ensure your child knows their name.”

“I am _SO_ finding those books and throwing them in the river…”


	2. Chapter 2

Once the twins were fed, the couple went back to working on the bed frame, eventually figuring out how to get it together before Scott picked them up to head to his parents’ house.

“Well…” Jas said, “That wasn’t so hard.”

Skye held the instruction up close to her face. She put them down, brought them back up again and then put them down on a table.”

“I think we put the headboard on backwards…”

 

Calling it a day on furniture assembly they moved on to getting ready for diner.

“You’re not wearing that.” Skye said as Jas held out one of her nicer dresses.

“We’re going to diner with people we don’t know…”

“We’re going to meet a friends’ parents at their house. This isn’t perspective in-laws at the Waldorf-Astoria…”

 

“I think I should just start charging you two to be your personal Uber.” Scott said as he sat waiting outside again.

“Our what?” Jas asked

Scott shook his head.

They buckled the twins into the back seat with Jas between them.

“Scott, can you turn the radio down, the books I was reading said music shouldn’t be above 55 decibels…”

“Yes Dr. Spock…”

Scott turned down the radio, but still noticed Jas bobbing her head to the music.

“What is this?”

“An old fav of mine from my academy days, ‘My Chemical Romance.”

“I like…” Jas said

 

They were most of the way to Scott’s parent’s house in Glendale, with Jas having taken his phone and was listing to his music through head phones.

“Teenagers scare the living… out of me…” Jas sang, causing the two in the front to laugh.

“So, you two alright.”

“Yeah. I just feel like such a load is off my back.” She said “I can only imagine how Jas feels. It’s.. it’s like we’re in heaven. No monsters attacking us. No SSR chasing us down.. even when I was the one doing the chasing.”

“Well, you’ll be glad to hear that Fury has convinced the UN to back the program.”

‘Really? Awesome.”

“Maybe one day you can show the twins where you two came from.”

“I’d like that, but I want them to think of this as home.”

 

 

“Dad… Mum…” Scott said as he opened the door into the house “This is Skye and Jas.”

The two girls stepped into the room to only see one other person, Scott’s father, Kent Jr. The resemblance between the two was quite terrifying.

“Well, pleasure to meet you two.” The older man said, getting up and walking over to shake their hands.

“Where’s crazy?” Scott asked.

“Your mother will be in in a minute…”

“I though a heard a voice…” a Welsh accent proclaimed from the next room.

Scott’s mother stepped into the room and Skye and Jas’s mouths felt the need to drop.

For all the complaining about how much a stick in the mud she was, they assumed she was some frumpy old lady. Instead, she was drop dead gorgeous.  

“Fy bachgen bach…” she said walking over to give Scott a hug.

“No Welsh around my friends, please. I have enough problems translating Siltavion for them. And stop calling me that, I’m not little.”

“I’m your mother, I can call you what I want.” She said “So, these are your new friends. So, just want to chat or do you want to talk shop? Come in, sit down… Bring the little ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Benjamin Spock (yes, that really was his last name) was a noted child psychologist. 
> 
> According to my mother, one of her aunts worshiped the ground he walked on...  
> \---------------  
> Glendale, which is not far from where I live, has no subway or railroad stations. You ether have to get yourself to another part of Queens to catch a train, or take an express bus, which costs more than twice the fare of a subway trip.


	3. Chapter 3

“Your mother is crazy…” Skye said as they drove back to Brooklyn.

“cawsoch yr hawl honno” Scott said, shaking his head.

She gave him a dirty look “No more gibberish!”

“Be lucky Nan and Granddad weren’t visiting, then she ONLY speaks welsh.”

“Well, that makes sense.”

“One problem with that. Their first langue is English… half the time I have to explain to THEM what she just said.”

They came to a red light, where they both looked in the back seat at Jas, who was once again listing to Scott’s music.

“This is so… Vulgar… I love it.” She said, moving her head around while keeping an eye on the twins.

“I think I created a monster…” Scott said.

“Yeah… thanks for that” Skye said in sarcastic jest.

 

“Thanks for doing this.” Skye said a few minutes later as they continued along.

“Hey, what’s a friend for…” He said “Besides, Mum needs something to do. She… It was hard for her to find a job after SHIELD went under the first time. It’s rough finding a new job when you get to be their age. So she’s been home most of the last few years.”

“that sucks.”

“Fortunately, Dad got the gig with FedEx, so they are comfortable.”

“must make taking trips easy when your dad works for an airline.”

“FedEx is a freight company…”

“Oh…”

“You’ve got a lot to learn. How’s the cover story working out?”

“Daisy and I… We haven’t really figured anything out yet.”

“Skye… people are going to ask questions.”

“Why can’t I just tell them who I am.”

“We can’t let the idea of… OK, let’s put it this way… Imagine Jas had died… and you suddenly discover a way to cross between universes… what would be the first thing you do?”

“Find Jas…”

“Now imagine that happening constantly. Fitz and I even have a term for it, ‘Bishop Syndrome’, especially for parents trying to replace their children. We have to keep the tech under wraps as best as possible. Maybe one day they’ll understand and be ready. But for now…”

“I never… Are you sure about that? Would someone really try to kidnap someone from another universe.”

“We’ve already seen someone try…”

Skye though back to what happened with the May from her old world.

“Imagine a line of people like Morse…”

“Daisy says she wants to spend next weekend with us. I’ll ensure we have something worked out by the time she leaves.”

 

 

After being dropped of at home and putting the twins to bed, the two were trying to relax on the airbed.

“Skye…” Jas began “I’m sorry I’ve been such a pest with the books.”

“Hey, you’re just trying to be the best mother you can be. I should probably read them a little myself.”

“I was taking someone else’s suggestions as gospel. I mean, I don’t know what happens when your children’s father is a super human…”

“Well, we have a lot of time to figure that out.”

“Yes we do… But first, there is one little bit of advice one book had that I want to keep as a rule…”

“What’s that”

“Don’t neglect your spouse…” planting a hard kiss on Skye’s lips while running her hand up the inside of Skye’s leg.

“I like that rule.”

 

 

Later that night Skye was forcibly woken by suddenly finding herself falling off the mattress.

“Damn it Jas… stop moving.”

“Sorry… i…”Jas began “I had a… weird dream.”

“yeah… me two, now that you mention it.”

“I don’t think it could have been weirder than mine…”

“OK try me…”

“I dream we were… I can’t say it… It’s ridiculous and embarrassing and…

“… it was us having a threesome with Scott’s mom?”

Jas made a face, Skye could tell she was right.

“It’s okay…”

“You don’t think that’s weird?”

“Nope… because I had the same dream.”

“Skye, you don’t have to try to make me feel better.”

“No, seriously…” Skye said “I dreamt the exact same thing…”

The two women sat there for a second.

“Well…” Jas said “she was rather hot… I hope I age that gracefully…”

“I hope you do two…”

“Skye!” Jas said, hitting her wife with a pillow.

“OK, bad choice of words….”

“Yeah… you’re not supposed to say it like that.” Jas told her before hitting her with the pillow once more. “That was to drive the point home.”

“Oh… Really…” Skye said, grabbing her own pillow and whacking Jas in the arm with it.

“So… this is how it’s going to be…” Jas said with a glare before swinging again as a full-blown pillow fight broke out.

 

“Oh that was fantastic…” Jas said as the two collapsed onto their bed “Felt like a little girl again.”

“Just like back in San Bernardino?”

“Yeah… I miss LA. But... Home is wherever you are” Jas said, stroking Skye’s face. “I love you Skye.”

“I love you two.” Skye said they kissed again before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
